O Sacrifício
by Arthemisys
Summary: Alguma vez, em um lugar remoto, alguém morreu por amor. Tradução de El Sacrificio, da ficwriter Zelha.


**_Disclaimer_**

_"El Sacrificio" não pertence a minha pessoa e sim, da ficwriter Zelha. Eu apenas traduzi, tentando manter ao máximo, a coesão e a fidelidade do texto original. Da mesma forma, Saint Seiya não pertence a mim e nem a autora da fic._

**...x...x...x...**

**O Sacrifício**

**(El Sacrificio)**

- Foi assim que... Você disse isso a ele...

- Exatamente. Tive que fazê-lo, tive que decidir antes que... Morreu por mim, compreende?

- Eu sei irmã... – Freya abaixou a cabeça. – Igualmente, Hagen fez isso por mim...

Hilda assentiu e voltou-se em direção à janela. As noites asgardianas, logo depois da morte dos Guerreiros Deuses, eram mais geladas e melancólicas do que nunca.

- Irmã... – Freya se aproximou de Hilda, que estava de costas. – Acredita que Odin os recebeu em seu Reino?

- Estou certa disso, Freya. Sei que todos estão desfrutando do banquete que, como leais e valentes heróis que são, merecem...

Não pode evitar baixar seu olhar. Sentia uma saudade demasiada grande de Siegfried. Uma lágrima solitária percorreu sua face, mas foi enxugada rapidamente, para evitar que Freya visse e se sentisse ainda mais triste.

- Está na hora de seguir adiante, minha irmã... Para honrar a memória daqueles que agora, dormem. Descanse um pouco. Irei verificar o templo de Odin.

Hilda saiu rapidamente do quarto de Freya, dirigindo-se ao pequeno precipício onde Atena orava para manter as geleiras intactas, enquanto ela estava enfeitiçada pelos poderes malignos do Anel de Nibelungos. Ali, somente ali, era onde se rendia às lágrimas, toda a noite. Chorou por todos os Guerreiros Deuses mortos, mas sobretudo, chorou por Siegfried. Dragão lendário e o melhor dos Guerreiros Deuses. Alpha... A primeira letra, o inicio de todas as coias. E seu único amor. O vento soprava friamente, agitando os cabelos da representante da estrela Poláris. Hilda finalmente caiu de joelhos, deixando que o vento e a neve açoitassem seu corpo.

- Por que...? Por que eu tive que cair diante do poder de Nibelungos? – ela uniu as mãos e acendeu seu Cosmo – Odin! Deus pai da sabedoria! Erga sua mão e proteja estas frias terras de uma nova guerra... Porém e sobretudo, ampare as almas daqueles que morreram por minha culpa... Que vossa infinita bondade os assegure de um descanso pleno e digno...

- "_Somente descansarei quando estiver resguardada, Princesa_..."

Uma onda fria percorreu a espinha dorsal de Hilda. Levantou-se e avistou o Palácio Valhala, com o semblante alterado.

- "Jurei ter escutado a voz de... Não. Não pode ser. Eles está..."

- "_Morto, Princesa? Não me perdoaria... Não me perdoaria se a deixasse sozinha e desamparada... Sem antes responder a suas últimas palavras._"

Hilda deu um suspiro. Seria possível?

- Princesa Hilda! Venha logo! Isto é inacreditável!

A nobre entrou no Palácio Valhala com passos rápidos. Todos os guardas a deixaram passar, olhando-a com surpresa e preocupação. Ela caminhou até a Sala do Trono, cuja porta aberta lhe permitiu ver um grupo de homens que se viraram para vê-la. Ao cruzar a porta, seus olhos procuraram Freya, mas ela não a viu. Na realidade, Freya estava abraçada, chorando nos braços de um homem de cabelos dourados. Próximo a eles, um grupo de homens a cercavam. Mas Hilda não notou isso. Ela apenas conseguiu enxergar os cabelos ondulados e os olhos que brilhavam de felicidade... E de outra coisa além.

- Princesa... – Siegfried se ajoelhou perante ela. – Siegfried de Doube e Guardião da estrela Alpha. Ainda a seu serviço...

Ela não conseguia crer. Somente se... Somente se Odin tivesse escutado ao seu desejo...

- Siegfried...?

Dito isso, ela desmaiou. A última visão que teve foram daqueles olhos límpidos, cheios de inteligência e galhardia. Demasiadas emoções renascidas.

Despertou em seu quarto. Em uma lareira próxima a sua cama, a chama do fogo crepitava sinuosamente. Hilda ergueu um pouco o seu corpo ao escutar o som da lenha sendo introduzida com suavidade para o centro da lareira. Um homem estava de costas para ela, olhando a dança que as chamas faziam. Rapidamente ele se virou. Ela conteve um grito ao ver o seu rosto. Estava vivo!

- Siegfried... Por Odin, não posso crer... – murmurou Hilda antes de começar a chorar de novo. Siegfried se aproximou lentamente, ficando um dos joelhos ante o leito da princesa.

- Princesa... – se ela tinha alguma dúvida do que vira na Sala do Trono fora alguma ilusão, esta se dissipou por completo quando voltou a escutar aquela voz profunda. – Por favor, não chore...

Sim. Sim, era ele. Em carne, osso e sangue perante seus próprios olhos. Era real. Completamente aturdida, não viu a mão que se aproximou e enxugou suas lágrimas. Levantou o olhar e se viu dentro dos olhos de Siegfried.

- Princesa... Hilda... Não chore por mim... Voltei por você...

Seus lábios se encontraram com os dela, que estavam trêmulos. Um beijo suave e sublime os uniu. Siegfried sustentava as mãos de Hilda enquanto a beijava.

- Siegfried... Não posso acreditar que... – ela murmurou com os olhos fechados.

- Não... – respondeu ele, sussurrando próximo a sua boca. – Hilda, não fale nada... Apenas pense que regressei por você...

Ela estremeceu quando a boca de Siegfried se apoderou da sua. Esse beijo foi terno, apaixonado, inebriante e exigente. Ele moldou o rosto da sacerdotisa entre suas mãos, fazendo que o beijo fosse um pouco mais profundo. Ela suspirou quando aquela caricia havia terminado.

- Siegfried...

- Hilda, devo dizer que... – a interrompeu colocando um dedo entre os lábios dela. – Que eu também te amo, que eu te amava desde quando éramos crianças, mas que nunca tive coragem de dizer isso a você...

- Oh, Siegfried... – soluçou ela. – Meu coração e minha alma pertencem a você faz tanto tempo... Não me atrevia a confesssá-lo, até que foi demasiado tarde...

- Nunca é tarde demais, minha adorada... – ele respondeu com um suave sorriso, mirando-a nos olhos. – Odin permitiu que regressássemos a este mundo e a estas terras gélidas para continuar com a missão de proteger nossa pátria e nosso lugar. Não poderia desfrutar do descanso eterno sabendo que você estaria sozinha e desprotegida... Nunca me perdoaria por isso. Acredite, eu me transformaria em um fantasma do _Hell_ se com isso, me fosse permitido ficar sempre perto de você...

- Por Odin, Siegfried, não diga isso... – contestou ela, abraçando-o. – Deixe o Inferno fora disso... Só quero que... Somente quero...

- O que quer, Princesa? – perguntou ele ao roçar com os dedos, o rosto dela. – Diga-me e farei o impossível para cumprir o seu desejo.

- Quero que esteja comigo, ao meu lado... Siegfried...

- Nada me deixaria mais feliz... – disse Alpha, beijando-a com paixão.

Beijos desesperados, que uniram aquelas almas sem um contato mais íntimo do que o de seus próprios lábios.

- Bom dia... Freya?

Hilda entrou no quarto de sua irmã, mas encontrou o cômodo vazio. Arqueou a sobrancelha, perguntando-se para onde Freya havia ido, mas logo retomou sua caminhada, dirigindo-se até a Sala do Trono. Os guardas reais adotaram uma postura marcial ao vê-la passar, ao que ela agradeceu com um gesto de mão. No Grande Salão, estava Freya com o restante dos Guerreiros Deuses, que pelo visto, a estavam esperando. Hilda sorriu cordialmente ao vê-los.

- Bom dia, Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard.

- Bom dia, Princesa Hilda. – respondeu Thor, fazendo-lhe uma reverência costumeira. – É um verdadeiro prazer ver-nos novamente.

- Digo o mesmo, Thor de Phecda... – Hilda olhou os Guerreiros, um por um. Alberich de Megrez deu uma pequena inclinação com a cabeça; os gêmeos de Zeta, Shido e Bado, sorriram inclinando-se ao mesmo tempo; Mime de Benetnasch se ajoelhou sorrindo por sua vez, enquanto que Fenrir de Alioth fazia o mesmo. Hagen de Merak soltou a mão de Freya para tomar seu lugar no ritual de homenagem.

- Hagen de Merak, Princesa Hilda...

- Ainda segue como um dos Guerreiros mais fiéis, Hagen... Todos seguem...

- Mas... – titubeou Bado. – Onde está Siegfried?

- Já vem, não se preocupem... – respondeu Hilda, para assombro de todos. – Eu havia lhe pedido um favor... Já deve estar chegando.

Como se estivesse esperando no outro lado da porta, Siegfried entrou no Salão enquanto Hilda terminava de pronunciar estas palavras. Alpha se inclinou perante Hilda e logo em seguida, ante Freya.

- Siegfried de Doube... Princesas... – disse com um tom de voz alto e claro.

- Bem vindo... Novamente. – Hilda sorriu, estendendo a mão. Ele a tomou e a beijou. – Bom, agora que todos estão reunidos, posso lhes dizer o quão feliz me sinto por vê-los com vida de novo. Talvez Odin tenha escutado as minhas preces.

- Infinita sabedoria do Pai. – Freya murmurou com fervor, os últimos versos sagrados das rezas asgardianas. Hilda assentiu com a cabeça e logo em seguida, efetuou outro gesto para que todos tomassem seus lugares nos assentos dispostos ao redor do trono. Logo em seguida, ela tomou assento. Pigarreou um pouco, para logo em seguida, continuar a falar.

- O fato de que estão aqui é a prova irrefutável de que Odin não nos abandonou. Talvez seja porque escutou minhas orações ou por alguma outra razão que não consigo visualizar nesse instante. Só quero que saibam neste momento que logo após a batalha que vocês travaram contra os Cavaleiros de Atena, houve uma outra batalha... E logo em seguida, outra mais

- Princessa... Poderia explicar-se?

- Sim, Mime. A batalha contra Posseidon, Imperador dos Mares... Logo sucedeu-se a batalha contra o deus grego dos mortos.

- Hades? – a suave e pausada voz de Alberich foi finalmente ouvida. – Já ocorreu esta batalha, Princesa Hilda?

- Acaba de acontecer, Alberich, faz menos de três meses. – assentiu ela, com voz séria. – E nesta batalha, a pior de todas, segundo me explicou a amazona de prata da constelação de Águia, Marin, morreu grande parte dos Cavaleiros. Inclusive o Cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Os murmúrios não se fizeram esperar. O único que nada dizia ou sequer comentava era Siegfried, o qual já se havia inteirado de todos os últimos acontecimentos na noite anterior. Os Guerreiros Deuses se entreolhavam, desorientados. Hilda levantou uma mão e o silêncio se fez presente de novo.

- O caso é, meus queridos asgardianos, que o Santuário de Atena está desprotegido. A batalha com Hades foi fulminante, pois todos os Cavaleiros Dourados e o Cavaleiro Seiya de Pégaso faleceram nela. Me ofereci para ajuda-los, entretanto Marin de Águia me disse que não seria necessário. Pelo visto, Atena estava buscando uma maneira de trazer seus Cavaleiros mortos de volta à vida. Pelas últimas notícias que tive, ela logrou êxito. Todavia, o preço que teve que pagar por ela foi muito alto.

- O que está passando com a deusa Atena? – Fenrir perguntou, incapaz de conter a sua curiosidade. Hilda sorriu novamente, mas desta vez, via-se uma sombra de tristeza.

- Terá que retornar ao Olimpo, deixando o corpo mortal que todos conhecemos. Os Cavaleiros Dourados e Seiya agora caminham de novo pelos domínios da deusa, mas ela terá que ascender ao Olimpo para prestar contas ao deus Zeus em um Juízo Celestial de Batalha.

- Mas minha senhora. – falou Thor, levantando a cabeça. – Se Atena ascender ao Olimpo... Quem guiará os Cavaleiros em suas batalhas?

- Não sei, Thor. – contestou Polaris, evitando o olhar fixo de Siegfried. – Viajei até o Santuário e falei com a própria Atena, mas ela estava muito entristecida pela morte de Seiya e extenuada pela batalha que travara contra o deus dos infernos. Não queria escutar conselhos, estava completamente decidida a oferecer sua própria vida pela vida dos Cavaleiros caídos na guerra. Porém, me agradeceu por estabelecer uma aliança com o Santuário... "Talvez algum dia essa aliança seja útil", comentou comigo. Mas suas voz estava cheia de dúvidas e tristeza...

Os Guerreiros Deuses comentavam entre eles tudo o que a representante de Odin havia contado, enquanto esta permanecia em silêncio. Entretanto, havia um que guardava silêncio. Siegfried olhava fixamente para a sacerdotisa, sem demonstrar em seu rosto, expressão alguma. Hilda notou, mas não fez nada para parar. Logo se levantou e os Guerreiros fizeram o mesmo.

- Minha última ordem é esta, Guerreiros Divinos da Ordem de Valhala. Quero que refaçam as suas vidas, da forma que melhor lhes parecer. Não quero que vivam pela batalha, como fizeram os Cavaleiros de Atena. Quero que desfrutem desta nova vida que nosso senhor Odin lhes concedeu. Não quero vê-los de novo por aqui, a menos que venham celebrar alguma boa nova conosco...

Deixou a última oração no ar, enquanto caminhava para as portas do Salão, seguida por Freya. Antes de sair, olhou Siegfried e os outros.

- A vida, meus amigos, é uma dádiva dos deuses... Desfrutem-na enquanto puderem...

Dito isto, ambas saíram do recinto. Siegfried franziu o cenho ao escutar as últimas palavras de Hilda.

- Me parece que Siegfried intuiu o que você trás em mente, Hilda...

- Não esperaria menos dele, Freya. É demasiado inteligente... Ainda que para seu próprio bem. Mas a história de Atena me comoveu muitíssimo...

- Eu sei, irmã. Porém não estou segura se...

- Tranqüilize-se, Freya. Estou certa de que o procederá bem. Ao menos sei que procederá melhor do que eu.

- Hilda! Não diga isso!

- Sei o que digo. Por Odin, sei o que estou falando. Esperemos que o tempo seja propício e verá a que me refiro.

- Irmã... Está segura de que quer fazer isso?

- Sim, mais do que nunca. Odin e Brunhild bem sabem que devo eu fazer.

Um leve toque na porta do quarto, e Hilda sentiu calafrios. Suspirou e deu alguns passos em direção à porta, a abrindo. Siegfried.

- Posso falar com você? – perguntou friamente, ainda que o brilho de seus olhos desmentisse o tom de sua voz.

- Sim, claro... Entre, por favor.

Mal havia terminado de fechar a porta quando se sentiu pressionada entre esta e o corpo do Guerreiro Deus, que a havia tomado entre seus braços com força e seus olhos cintilaram, furiosos. Ela suspirou entrecortadamente quando sua boca foi possuída pela boca dele. As mãos de Siegfried vagaram por suas costas, fazendo com que ela arqueasse contra seu corpo másculo. Os lábios masculinos percorriam o colo de Hilda, enquanto as mãos se introduziam pelos decotes da túnica azul-clara da sacerdotisa. Ela deixou suas mãos rondarem pelo cabelo cor de areia de Siegfried, respondendo às exigências do corpo do Guerreiro. Ele suspendeu o corpo dela e com suavidade, o despejou sobre o tapete, frente à lareira refulgente. O rosto avermelhado de Hilda fez com que Siegfried sorrisse.

- Diga-me, Hilda... – ele sussurrou com voz rouca, retirando pouco a pouco a túnica que ela vestia. – Diga que me ama...

- Ah... Siegfried... – suspirou ela, arqueando-se contra ele. – Te amarei para sempre... Até depois do meu tempo neste mundo...

Muito lentamente, Siegfried a despojou de sua toga, descobrindo sua pele nívea que resplandecia através do reflexo do fogo da lareira. Precisou se arquear um pouco para retirar sua camisa e assim, se revelar diante dela. Hilda percorreu o peito masculino com suas mãos, de uma forma suave, enquanto ele se deleitava, recebendo as carícias com os olhos cerrados. As mãos e língua masculinas acariciavam e torturavam de forma suave, a pele clara e eriçada de seu colo, pernas e quadris da sacerdotisa. Tão logo, não haviam barreiras que os separavam, nem pele que não se estremecia.

- Está segura? – perguntou Alpha sussurrando. – Quer mesmo que eu o faça?

- Sim... Faça-me sua, Siegfried... – Hilda respondeu entre um suspiro.

Ele assentiu levemente enquanto deixava que seus instintos fossem impostos em um vórtice urgente, mas ainda assim, controlado. Foi entrando dentro dela com suavidade, sentindo a dificuldade natural da pureza que se oferecia sem arrependimentos. Percorrendo de forma lenta o interior cálido, Siegfried rompeu a última barreira. Ela arqueou soltando um gemido suave, entretanto, cheio de dor, enquanto ele se detia abruptamente.

- Hi-Hilda... – suspirou, vendo rolar lágrimas pelo rosto da sacerdotisa – Está bem?

Ela assentiu com os olhos fechados enquanto ele enxugava as lágrimas com beijos. Preparou-se para resistir tal uma rocha, o suor descendo pelo ventre, por saber que ela se sentia tensa e assustada. Isto certamente, era o que se poderia esperar de Hilda, aquela que lhe havia dito que o amava antes mesmo que ele empreendesse o caminho para a eterna escuridão do Reino de Hell. Logo, com uma força surpreedente, ela o entrelaçou pela cintura, fazendo com que sua virilidade se aprofundasse mais ainda em seu interior. Siegfried gemeu roucamente e se deixou levar, entrando e saindo de seu corpo com firmeza, dirigindo-a paulatinamente para um clímax liberador que enfraqueceu seu corpo. Alpha escondeu seu rosto no o colo de Hilda enquanto gemia, sentindo que seu corpo também explodira dentro do corpo da sarcedotisa... Enfraquecidos, febris, banhados de suor. Siegfried deixou o corpo de Hilda, a atraindo para um abraço terno. Assim, ficaram por mais algum tempo, observando as chamas que dançavam na lareira.

- Te amo. – suspirou ele. – Te amo e te amarei para sempre, Hilda...

- Eu também te amo, Siegfried. – respondeu ela em um sussurro. – Te amo... Ainda que eu vá, te amarei...

Ele iria perguntar a Hilda qual o significado daquelas palavras, entretanto, o sono se apoderou do Guerreiro Deus, o qual se deixou abandonar com um profundo suspiro, mantendo possessivamente o corpo claro de sua amada Princesa próximo a si. Agora, que havia demonstrado o quanto a amava, somente poderia se sentir feliz...

- Siegfried! Desperta!

Despertou-se imediatamente, assustado. Mirou os olhos verdes de Alberich e soltou um bufado.

- O que aconteceu? Por que está me acordando dessa forma? – tudo voltou à sua mente em uma tempestade de imagens, o suave leito, a lareira ardente, a suave e tremula pele da Princesa. – Onde está Hilda?

- Se foi, Siegfried. – respondeu o ruivo, movendo a cabeça preocupadamente e alcançando uma calça que logo jogou para o outro. – Ela foi para o limite do Reino, o abismo que fica para além de Bifrost.

Os olhos de Alpha logo escureceram. Agora entendia tudo. Se vestiu em um salto, para logo em seguida invocar seu Cosmo, rastreando a aura da sacerdotisa de Odin, mas não teve êxito.

- Alberick, a história que ela contou...

- Sim, Siegfried. Está fazendo o sacrifício, como Atena fez na Grécia.

O coração de Siegfried deu um salto. Não, não era possível... Não agora, que havia sido honesto com ela e com seus sentimentos. Não poderia suportar viver sem ela! Saiu do quarto como um relâmpago, encontrando-se com Hagen e Freya que bloqueavam a porta do Palácio Valhala para os demais Guerreiros Deuses. Alpha se inclinou perante Freya.

- Princesa Freya... Deixe-me sair, por favor.

- Não posso Siegfried... – respondeu ela com a voz quebrantada. – Minha irmã não quer que presencie o que ela fará... Ela lhe deixou isto. – adiantou, mostrando um pergaminho. Ele o desenrolou e leu:

"_Quando ler esta, eu não mais estarei com você. Sinto muito, meu amor... Porém este é o preço que me foi exigido por Odin e Brunhild, por trazê-los de volta a vida. Saiba que eu o faço com muita alegria, sem dúvida. Reitero as palavras que havia dito ontem, enquanto estávamos na Sala do Trono. Vivam suas vidas com plenitude, pois isso é uma dádiva dos deuses. Mesmo que efêmera e fugaz, é algo que podem desfrutar agora, nestes tempos de paz. Lembre-se que te amo, Siegfried, te amarei ainda que eu esteja sentada aos pés de Brunhild. Sinto muito por ter mentido para você... Mas sua brilhante inteligência com certeza haveria descoberto o meu segredo e tão logo, terias me impedido de fazer o sacrifício. Hagen, cuide bem de minha querida irmã, a nova sacerdotisa ao serviço de Odin. Alberich, Fenrir, Mime, Thor... Cuidem do destino que está em suas mãos. Shido, Bado... Encontrem a paz entre vocês e compartilhem uma existência tranqüila. Siegfried... Não encontro palavras para descrever o amor que sinto por você. Somente espero que consigas a paz como regente e protetor de nossa amada terra, Asgard. Que as bênçãos de nosso deus Odin caia sobre vós como a luz daquele sol que nunca conseguimos alcançar, mas que cai sobre o resto do mundo._

_Hilda de Polares."_

As lágrimas não paravam de sair. Era... Tarde. Freya chorava silenciosamente, seu corpo encostado na porta, enquanto os demais homens ali se inclinavam respeitosamente diante dela, em uma muda homenagem a sua nova líder e representante. Os Guerreiros Deuses mantinham um silêncio profundo, somente quebrado pelos soluços de Freya e os de Fenrir. Hilda havia partido, para lhes garantir uma vida pacífica e sem batalhas. Um grito surdo saiu da garganta de Siegfried. Agora... Estava sozinho, mais uma vez. O sacrifício valoroso da sacordotisa Hilda de Polares seria recordado, enquanto existisse um asgardiano com vida, memória e coragem. Entretanto, o amor que Siegfried sentia por ela... Seria eterno.

Fim.

**...x...x...x...**

_**Brunhild**: Uma das Valquirias. Seu nome quer dizer "batalha"._

_**Odin**: Deus viking, o maior entre seus imortais e governante de Asgard mitológica._

_**Hell**: Significa literalmente, Inferno._

**...x...x...x...**

_**Notas da tradutora:**_

_Apesar dos problemas que enfrentei com fanfics traduzidas há algum tempo atrás, não desisti dessa agradável atividade e mais uma vez, estou aqui a mostrar na nossa língua pátria, uma fic excelentíssima escrita pela não menos talentosa, **Zelha**. Senti-me bastante feliz e honrada por ter recebido a oportunidade de traduzir essa bela fic que tanto me emocionou e que tenho certeza de que emocionará a quem estiver lendo._

_Mais uma vez, aproveito para agradecer a todos que acompanham o meu humilde trabalho._

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
